This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Chlamydia trachomatis is the most prevalent sexually transmitted bacterial infection (STI) in the world. In women, genital infection can result in endometritis and pelvic inflammatory disease (PID) leading to elevated risk of ectopic pregnancy or infertility. Although antibiotic therapy eliminates infection, it does not ameliorate established pathology. A vaccine that prevents infection or limits sequelae is not available. A new approach that stimulates cell mediated immune responses to this intracellular pathogen is urgently required.